


softness, lightness

by glittercat



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Lowercase, Neck Kissing, maybe ooc whom knows, modern au too i guess, mostly just kinda weird i dont know what else to tell you, sub!dealy makes an appearance bc i lowkey live for sub!deaky, there's sexual stuff but it's like. vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercat/pseuds/glittercat
Summary: the exam period's almost over. Deaky needs a break from studying. // weird self indulgent self-insert fic, basically, in which fem!reader helps Deaky de-stress the night before an exam.





	softness, lightness

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so i've got two other deaky things in progress rn (one is deacury and the other is deaky/veronica) but the idea of doing a deaky/reader fic in like a uni setting came to me a lil while back... and as u can see I decided I wanted to do something with it. so here u go. hope u enjoy !

sunday night is always a fairly quiet time on campus, especially towards the end of the exam period. at this point, the weather's getting warmer and the evenings are getting longer and almost everyone's headed home for the summer. there's a sense of calm in the air among those who haven't left yet, as the semester draws to a close.

deaky's one of those few who's still writing exams. he's had the misfortune of having his last one scheduled for 8 am on the last day of the exam period- a monday _,_  no less. he's not exactly looking forward to it- this physics course is one of those classes that he's taking not because he wants to, but because he has to, but at this point he's mostly resigned himself to that fact.

y/n, on the other hand, is sticking around to work a few extra shifts at the campus coffee shop. one of her coworkers- another electrical engineering student- had forgot to book the morning off for that physics exam, so y/n had offered to take his 7:30 am shift. (her coworker had thanked her profusely; she told him it was no big deal, as she doesn't mind working early and is happy to have the extra hours.)

y/n hadn't been doing much when deaky had texted her earlier in the evening, mostly just working on registering for next year's courses. his  _are you busy right now?_ and  _if you're not, do you want to come over for a bit_? texts had caught her attention right away- mostly because deaky rarely seeks human interaction when he's in the middle of studying hard for an exam. he doesn't  _mind_  company when he's powering through tough coursework, but he doesn't really look for it, either. so those texts were interesting. y/n had sent off a quick  _no i'm not doing anything,_  and told him she'd be on her way _._

she arrived to find him curled up on his bed, clad in a big sweatshirt and old jeans, soft auburn hair tied back in a messy bun, with notes spread out around him. he'd started off by asking her if she felt like quizzing him on a couple of tricky concepts that were gonna be on the test tomorrow, which had seemed like a good enough way of doing it; he'd said it would be like a little mock exam, without the pressure of the real thing.

that had lasted all of ten minutes, at which point y/n had figured out that deaky was in a bit of a mood; a slightly worked-up, slightly touch-starved sort of mood. there wasn't any one specific thing that alerted her to it, she just thought he just seemed a little... tense? uncomfortable? something along those lines. it was then that she'd experimentally reached out, placed a hand on his knee, started rubbing gentle little circles into his skin under the worn-out denim, and he'd fucking  _sighed_.

(following that, she'd made quick work of his sweater, followed by her own oversized t-shirt, followed by his jeans, followed by the leggings she'd thrown on right before heading over here. he'd practically pounced into her lap, begging for her, sighing her name as she worked his briefs down his thighs and wrapped her fingers around his cock.

"quiet down," she'd scolded him as he let out a moan. "you realize these walls aren't soundproof, right?"

"there's no one around to hear us," he'd replied, which y/n had to admit was a pretty good point. "everyone else has already left. i'm the only one still on this floor."

"really?"

"yeah. it's kind of weird, actually," he'd replied. "now, i don't mean to be rude, but if you don't get on top of me right now, i think i might explode.")

so, it its own way, it had been a pretty productive study session.

y/n has now situated herself so she's lying half beside him and half draped over top of him. (he's always liked that; said something a while back about how having weight on top of him is comforting, especially when he and y/n are just cuddling after a night of passionate lovemaking.) she's thrown on his sweatshirt because it's soft and cozy and it makes her feel like she's all wrapped up in him (as if her body wasn't literally tangled up with his right now). thanks to the west-facing window in the dorm room, the springtime sunset always lights up the space in a really beautiful sort of way, throwing shades of yellow and orange all over the place. y/n feels completely at peace.

"how are you doing?" she asks, stroking deaky's hair.

"'m alright," he replies, voice slightly muffled as he nuzzles his nose into her shoulder. "can you just- just stay here a bit longer?"

"of course i can." y//n had already been planning on doing that anyways- it's not like she's got anything better to do with her night. "is there anything you need right now?"

"mm, no, not really." he's quiet for a moment as he thinks that over. "just keep holding me, please. oh, and, um, can you kiss my neck, too?"

y/n obliges, pairing gentle kisses with a few less-gentle love bites, running her fingers over his fragile ribs, visible under his pale skin. she shifts so that she's lying more beside him than on top of him, leaving a few soft little pecks along his jawline. he squeezes his eyes shut and sighs in response.

"you look beautiful when you do that," she whispers into his ear, tucking his hair out of the way. "but then again, you're always so beautiful... my sweet angel."

he says nothing, just lets a soft smile spread across his face.

"do you want more kisses?"

his smile gets bigger. "yes, please."

"where should i kiss you now?" y/n asks, pressing her lips to the spot where his neck meet his shoulder.

"hmm… can you do my chest?"

she gives him a soft "of course i can" and starts at his collarbone, working her way down, finishing off with a gentle peck on each of his nipples. he's already pretty marked up here, so she doesn't get too aggressive; just keeps her kisses as soft and light as possible.

it's become something of a game for them, this odd little aftercare ritual. it had first developed early on in their relationship- y/n had learned that deaky can get very particular about where he likes to be touched, especially when they've just done something rather intense and he's still feeling sore. so she'll ask him where he wants attention first, and she'll start there, and then move on and ask what he wants next, always paying attention to how he responds, carefully tuned into the noises he makes and the way his breath catches in his chest every once in a while when she does something particularly sweet.

"okay. where next?"

she's half-expecting him to ask for a few on his back (as she's left a couple of deep, angry-looking scratches along there), or the insides of his wrists (as those seem to be oddly sensitive spots for him), but he does no such thing.

"i'm actually, uh, sort of tired now," he says, words trailing off into a well-timed yawn. "i know it's early, but i feel like i'm probably gonna fall asleep soon."

"sleep sounds like a good idea." y/n's getting a little tired herself, but she's not the one who's been studying hard all day, so she knows deaky's probably more exhausted. it's not exactly late yet, but the sun's gone down and the room's getting a little cooler and y/n figures they could both use some rest.

"yeah. early start tomorrow, i guess," he replies. "now, um... would you mind staying for a bit longer? i know i asked earlier so it's fine if you don't want to, i just thought-"

"i'd be happy to," y/n interrupts. "my room can get kinda lonely anyways. i'd much rather be here with you." she knows how deaky gets when he's stressed- he'll start second-guessing everything, start doubting himself, start closing himself off from everyone else (even her)- so she's learned that it helps to reassure him as much as she can at times like these. she really  _is_  happy to stay the night (because, for deaky, "stay for a bit longer" usually translates to "hold me until i fall asleep and don't let go"). if her presence helps deaky sleep better in the hours leading up to an 8 am exam, then she's not gonna turn that down.

"thank you," he whispers, rolling onto his side to face her. she wraps her arms around him and presses one last kiss to his lips.

"goodnight, angel," she says as she finally pulls away and tugs the duvet over the two of them. "i love you. sleep well."

"i love you too," he replies, and y/n can't help but think that she'll never get tired of hearing those words fall from his lips. "see you in the morning."

y/n drifts off with warm, sleepy deaky in her arms and a soft smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS for reading this mess also kudos + comments are appreciated, as always :~) lemme know what you thought of this fic! and idk tell me what you wanna see me write in the future or else i'll just keep making these weird fluff stories forever and ever.


End file.
